


Regret

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Soulmate Au [5]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Crossover, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Shen Qingqiu ignored the rumors, pretending not to know what they said about him.Scum. Damned. Wicked. Monster.It wasn't entirely wrong: without Xiyua, he was a monster.[Daemon Au, Soulmate Au. The daemons of two soul mates look alike.]
Relationships: Original Shěn Qīngqiū/Yuè Qīngyuán
Series: Soulmate Au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817554
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> \- Qingqiu's daemon, Xiyua, was a cat. Yue Qingyang's deamon, after the death of Xiyua, became an owl.  
> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.

Shen Qingqiu didn't have a daemon.  Everyone knew it, but they didn't talk about it when Shen Qingqiu was within earshot.  This was the reason why he was so cruel and wicked, Liu Qingge was convinced of this.   
Qingqiu had killed his own daemon for not having to listen to anyone who told him what was right or wrong. Only a beast could do such a thing.   
Instead, Yue Qingyuan had a strange gaze when he watched Qingqiu walk alone, without a daemon to keep him company. He felt guilty.   
"I'm sorry. I couldn't help you."   
The sect leader remembered how beautiful was Xiyua, Qingqiu's daemon: she was independent, aggressive, and faithful to her master with all of herself. She had been the first thing the Qiu had taken from Shen Jiu. His daemon also regretted the loss of her partner.  
Yongqi couldn't forgive him, and Qingyuan wasn't even trying to change his daemon's mind.  
He knew he deserved her hatred.  
Shen Qingqiu ignored the rumors, pretending not to know what they said about him.

__ Scum. Damned. Wicked. Monster.   
It wasn't entirely wrong: without Xiyua, he was a monster.   
A monster full of hate and soulless. 


End file.
